Jean
Jean is Dorothy's friend from her youth, who is openly gay. She appears in the episode Isn't It Romantic by Lois Nettleton. Life Pre-Episode Jean was Dorothy's friend from New York, it's clear that they grew up together, however during College Sophia claimed she saw that Jean was a Lesbian from then even before Jean knew. However Dorothy accepted it as did Sophia who said it's no different to people liking Cats to Dogs. in 1978 she met Pat the woman she clearly saw as the love of her life, but in 1986 Pat died and Jean has grieved. Role in Episode Jean comes to see Dorothy, while she has told her friends about Jean and Pat they assumed that Pat was male. When Jean enters the house Dorothy and Sophia admit that the girls don't know the truth, Jean allows Dorothy to make the choice to tell Blanche and Rose or not, but after seeing the Ice Cream Clowns Rose has made, she decides to keep a secret. As Rose and Blanche go to find out more about Jean, Blanche wants to treat her guest to a night out with the best pick up spots, but Dorothy and Jean change the subject or make the excuse Jean isn't "ready for men". The next day Jean and Rose bond over their farming childhood, so they decide to go to an Double Bill at the local Cinema. While the two are out, Blanche tells Dorothy that she thinks the reason they change the subject is because Jean is with a married man, however just then Jean and Rose return with Rose in tears after the Cry Me A River Double Bill. While Rose goes to get herself together, Jean asks to speak to Dorothy alone, so Blanche leaves and Jean decides she wants to go back home, because her growing relationship with Rose Jean fears she is falling love. Dorothy that night asks Sophia about her views if her own children were gay, she responds with saying that she would be happy for them, then Dorothy reveals that Jean has fallen for Rose, after laughing at how silly it sounds, they end up telling Blanche the truth about Jean and her love for Rose, Blanche decides to keep it a secret from Rose as well as she might not understand. The next night Jean and Rose spend the night playing cards and talking about else other until 2 am, rather than wake Dorothy (who will share a bed with Jean due to Sophia's cold) Rose suggests that they share her bedroom. As Rose is nearly asleep Jean confesses her true feelings, Rose shocked about hearing this pretends to snore so that her words are meaningless. The next morning Rose reveals to Dorothy what Jean said last night and Dorothy reassures her that she wasn't mistaken and that they didn't want to tell her the truth in case she didn't understand and just then Jean appears dressed and packed deciding that she needs to leave early, however Rose asks to speak to her alone, which Jean allows, with the others out as well Jean apologises for confessing her love, but Rose doesn't mind, she admits that she planned her life around Pat and when she died, Jean was lonely and when she met Rose she felt the feelings of confused as love which she feels silly now, but while Rose isn't hurt by Jean's honest, if she was gay she would of been honoured and she pleas Jean not to leave unless she feels that the friendship isn't enough but Jean is happy with that. Category:Characters Category:Notable characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female characters